Una balada en una noche de Tormenta
thumb|left|763x763px La joven cruzó el umbral de la taberna precedida de un estruendoso trueno, murmurando exabruptos dignos del más aguerrido de los soldados se quitó la empapada capa enrollandola en su brazo. Su larga melena cobriza se extiende sobre sus hombros hasta más alla de las voluptuosas caderas, que contrasta con su mirada del color de las esmeraldas, su boca almidonada que acaricia su dentadura casi perfecta y esos pómulos armoniosos. Podría decirse que su belleza no es exuberante, más bien, es esa belleza que tienen las mujeres bonitas, que no las mujeres guapas. Con un ligero mohín camina hacia la barra mirando en torno con curiosidad, esa noche la taberna parece bastante llena lo que significa que si hay suerte cenará caliente, al llegar saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza al tabernero pasandole su capa mojada, que se apresura a dejar bajo la barra. - Esta noche tienes buena clientela...-'' la muchacha asiente mirando en derredor'' - Sí, eso parece... oye Resse... ¿podrías ponerme un te calentito? Se me han congelado los dedos...- el tabernero sonrie paternalmente asintiendo, ella le dedica su más calurosa sonrisa mientras se afana en deshacer los nudos de la bolsa de cuero que cubre su más preciada posesión. Finalmente consigue abrirla y con reverencia saca la lira tanteando sus cuerdas, arrancando suaves acordes de ellos. A su espalda pudo escuchar como variaba el ritmo de la conversación e incluso creyó percibir las miradas de curiosidad, con una ligera sonrisa dejó la lira sobre la barra tomando la taza de te y dando suaves sorbitos, hasta que escuchó lo que deseaba oir. - Perdona...¿eres juglar?- la firme voz de uno de los caballeros de la mesa hizo que se girase dejando la taza en la barra, con una estudiada reverencia sonrió calidamente a los miembros de la mesa antes de presentarse elevando lo justo la voz. - Adryan Drachenblut, juglar de profesión, narradora de grandes gestas, , creadora de ingeniosos acertijos y por supuesto, previo pago, duelista en contadas ocasiones.- Un coro de aplausos y risas acogieron sus elocuentes palabras, sonriendo para sí dado lo receptivo del público, recogió su lira acariciando las cuerdas para arrancar una rápida melodía que acompañara a sus palabras. - Digame caballero... ¿desea que le cante una dulce balada de amor, que haga que su acompañante suspire sobre su hombro?- guiñó un ojo a la dama que sonrojada se acomodó mas cerca del caballero, este sonrió meneando la cabeza antes de hablar. - ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas alguna historia graciosa? Algo que nos haga olvidar las penurias del día y caliente nuestros corazones?- - Por supuesto milord... - con un leve contoneo de caderas la muchacha tomo impulso y subiendose a la barra paseo por ella mientras su mano se deslizaba rauda por las cuerdas de la lira, sonriendo a los parroquianos del establecimiento comenzó a entonar con voz dulce y clara. - Bien caballeros... damiselas y demás seres del lugar... os voy a contar una historia bastante particular, esta oda la he titulado "Aventuras y desventuras del Joven Esem Pío: un muchacho gilneano en busca de fortuna"... La música inundó la sala, mientras la joven juglar cantaba las rimas siguiendo su alegre son. “Esta es la historia del joven Esem Pío, un gilneano que salió en busca de aventuras, Siempre había soñado con ser un hombre fuerte, rico y poderoso, Pero en realidad era bastante enclenque, no tenía un duro y era más bien temeroso, No obstante se armó de valor y despidiéndose de todos salió a buscar fortuna. Cuenta la historia que en Refugio del Ocaso, hubo tres días de celebración… Canciones, bailes, bebidas… todos lo celebraron, desde los ancianos hasta los jóvenes, Cuentan que estaban de resaca cuando el pueblecito sucumbió a una gran inundación, El cataclismo agitó la tierra y elevó las aguas ahogándoles miserablemente… Pero Esem Pío ni se enteró del suceso, pues había logrado pasaje en un barco, Surcando las olas con bravura, los veteranos marineros lo llevaron a salvo a puerto, Lástima que del viaje apenas se enterara nuestro joven aventurero, Porque no solo el barco zozobró por el vaivén de las olas sino también su estómago… Ese fue el principio de su gran aventura, conoció las magníficas ciudades élficas, Fue aprendiz de los pacientes elfos que le enseñaron por qué lado coger la espada, Mejoró sus reflejos al esquivar las respuestas de las ariscas elfas a quienes lisonjeaba, Aprendió el gusto por lo bello, lo caro… y como hacerse con ello sin pagar un céntimo, Descubrió nuevos sabores, sabrosas recetas… aprendió el noble arte del “sin pa”… Cuando le “invitaron” a abandonar la bella ciudad de los elfos se adentró en el bosque, Donde aprendió a cazar y a tratar la piel de los animales, haciéndose así su propia armadura, Poco a poco fue aceptando su parte animal, observando a su vez a otros animales, Y dado que se le impedía ligar con las elfas… se dedicó a otros placeres no menos carnales, Tras mucho buscar, sólo y desesperado, a punto de rozar la locura.. Descubrió con cierta sorpresa lo refrescante que podía ser un melón… Lo malo es que luego se quedaba uno pegajoso y desprendía un extraño hedor… Algo que algunos animales e insectos, como las avispas, percibían como una invitación, Sobre todo estas últimas te rondan y te pican, dejándote con una gran hinchazón. Finalmente abandonó su soledad, huyó de los bosques volviendo a la civilización, Nada más entrar en la ciudad tuvo que cambiar de opinión Así que decidió partir a un nuevo mundo donde empezar de cero su reputación, Si… cuando se sintió preparado, es decir, cuando la guardia le perseguía con el cepo Decidió probar suerte en otro continente… buscar a sus semejantes viajando bien lejos… Y así consiguió pasaje en otra travesía, bueno digamos que viajo de polizonte… Y finalmente arribó a Ventormenta, llegó nadando pues le echaron del navío… Pero allí estaba… al fin… ahora era fuerte… era ágil… era list… era Esem Pio! Soltando una carcajada se adentró en la ciudad con paso decidido, Para salir cojeando momentos después confuso, desnudo y bastante malherido. La ciudad le había dado la bienvenida, como a muchos otros, en un callejón oscuro Cuatro sombras se cernieron sobre él, arrancándole la ropa, las armas… y casi el pie, Atontado escuchó estupefacto las amenazas del cuarteto, eran incomprensibles, “Ale tío… te hemos sorprendido entre cuatro así que nada de ponerte chulo, Hemos tirado los dados tú has sacao un uno y yo un veinte, eso es un crítico” El pobre Esem Pío boqueo cual pez semi axfisiado sin comprender, Y de repente hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sin mediar palabra echó a correr… No podía ser, ¡no estaba muerto! Si acababa de llegar a la ciudad… lloró desconsolado, Tenía que hacerse un nombre, ganarse un mote, ligar con una mujer, ¡no podía morir! Finalmente nuestro pobre Esem Pío, cayó en los brazos de un noble gentilhombre, No sabemos bien que hicieron, ni de que hablaron, (sinceramente paso de imaginarlo) *aqui los murmullos y algunas risas acompañaron su cantar* El caso es que nuestro joven Esem Pío, volvió a sonreír y a caminar con ardor, Aunque algo molesto por un extraño comezón en sus partes nobles… Y así fue como Esem Pío logró uno de sus primeros motes, Esem Pío, el Inmortal. Cuenta la leyenda que más tarde se cambió de nombre, avergonzado por su pasado, Se hizo llamar Tutto Rubato, y junto a unos amigos trató de acuñar un nuevo mote, Protagonizó huidas, peleas imposibles y algún que otro asalto en los poblados, Se convirtió en un hombre al que temer… pues nunca mejoró su puntería… Y así fue como finalmente, metiéndose en problemas tanto de noche como de día, Consiguió tras mucho esfuerzo su nuevo alias: Tutto Rubato… el del Doble Gatillazo… Sí… uno porque tenía menos puntería que un ciego con una escopeta de feria Y otro porque siempre que parecía que iba a llegar a algo… tiraba bomba y huía… Otros aseguran que el joven buscando fortuna cometió un error, Se enfrentó a un hombre de vestimenta oscura, conocido por todos por su frialdad, Un hombre del que huían hasta las piedras pues era manifiesta su crueldad, El chaval se hizo el valiente y le retó a un duelo, pensando que al estar viejo No iba a ser difícil doblegarle ante su poderío y juventud, ¡pobre ciego! Acabó huyendo lloriqueando con un misterioso bulto en la trasera del pantalón, Sin poder borrar de su mente las palabras del hombre cuando le soltó con repulsión, “Anda.. vete a casa y cámbiate los pañales. Vuelve cuando seas un hombre”, Así aprendió finalmente la lección, la ciudad no es para los muchachos… Para sobrevivir debías ser duro… o acababas como un borracho… Tuto Rubatto desapareció de escena y cuentan que en su lugar, Apareció un caballero de la luz, un guerrero de brillante armadura… Y que esta vez en vez de enfrentarse a sus miedos cual valiente luchador, Tiraba pompa y desaparecía en busca de otra magna aventura… Pero eso queridos míos… os lo cantaré en otra ocasión, ahora si os place… Pasadme una jarra de cerveza, bourbon o ron para remojarme el gaznate!!” Algunos aplausos y vitores corearon el final de la canción, aunque algunos la miraban con cierto malestar, era lo malo de satirizar la vida... algunos se lo tomaban como una afrenta. La joven doncella se inclinó y recibió con una sonrisa las monedas que le lanzaron, esa noche fueron muchas las pequeñas baladas y tonadillas que entonó, algunos chistes y cotilleos y como no acabó la noche con una bella balada de amor, que arrancó lagrimas y suspiros hasta del viejo montaraz escondido en las sombras... pero esa balada... os la entonaré otro día. (Espero que os guste, y no os lo tomeis como una afrenta, es tan solo un poco de humor en una noche de tormenta... si os gusta la idea, seguiré escribiendo baladas de amor, satíricas canciones y como no, alguna que otra oda en honor de vuestras gestas.) Adryan Drachenbult, Juglar y duelista por aficion. Derechos de Autor Licencia de Creative Commons Una balada en una noche de Tormenta by Nissa Audun is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License. Categoría:Biblioteca Categoría:Librería del lector